Merinus Sol
Personality A very abbrassive person Merinus tends to get on the nerves of those around him, primarily because the only time he speaks is to tell someone they are an imbocile or how they messed up in a situation. He observes those around him and deems who he feels is fit for his own personal goals and that of his mother Styx. History Meeting of Styx and the cursed child: Bret was a man who was used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it. He was fresh out of college and had been the leader of his fraternity. He was used to girls swooning at his touch simply because he was an attractive guy who played sports and was good in bed. Then he met her, a young woman with long flowing black hair and an asian aspect to her face and body. He had to have her with her beautiful body and slightly slanted eyes. He approached her that night in a bar where he had followed her to. He leaned on the bar next to her and asked if he could buy her a drink. She declined but he wouldnt take no for an answer and told the bar tender to get him two whiskeys. The woman glared at him but begrudgingly sipped the hard liqour. She was not in the mood to deal with this boy and sat the drink down and moved to the dance floor where she danced to the heavy rock music coming from the speakers. But Bret was a persistent bugger and not above playing unfair to get what he wanted. He slipped something in her drink before bringing it to her on the floor. He insisted she drink it and she just wanted him to leave her alone so she downed the entire glass and threw the empty cup at him. He smiled and walked away but not far. Soon the woman collapsed to the ground and he rushed over telling them she was his girl and she had drank a little too much. Carrying her to his car outside he sat her in the backseat and proceeded to violate her. She woke up when he started screaming at his climax and she screamed in anger and hatred. When she felt him climax she placed a curse on the fluid as it left his body. All his children from that day forth would experience the same brutality he had showed her. When he climbed off her and out of the car she quickly ran away from the car. Little did Bret know he had just assaulted a Titaness and the curse she had sworn on him would truly come to fruition. Appearance of Merinus in Bret's life to being cast away (4): Bret continued to be the horrid person he was hitting on girls too young for him and getting what he wanted by any means necessary. None of the girls ever reported him because they were afraid that because of his social status and obvious sex appeal they would be dismissed as having made up the story to get money out of him. It had been roughly 7 months since Bret's actions with the beautiful Asian woman when he woke up in his apartment to the sounds of someone moving in his living room. When he burst out with his handgun no one was there but a basket rest on the coffee table still shaking slightly. As he approached he pushed the covering aside to reveal a small boy. On him rest three rings and a charm bracelet along with a note that told Bret about the boy. He cursed visciously not believing any of the bull about demi-titans but he knew the child must have come from the crazy Asian girl. He took the child into his room and sat it on his bed trying to decide what to do with it. He called his mom who came right away to see the child. She knew her son was a partier as she had bailed him out of jail more times than she cared to count. So she told him she would take care of the boy. Merinus gained his name from his grandfather who would play with him all the time in the drawing room. His grandmother would watch on from her chair never moving to show the child affection. And then his grandfather, after Merinus' fourth birthday, died of a severe heart attack. Merinus was too young to understand that he had died just that he wasnt there to play with him anymore and he would cry for hours. His grandmother after his death became more and more angry. She got so angry when he would cry that she would slap him. Not spank like a normal parent but slap him across the face only doubling his crying and then she would lock him in his room. After a while she got sick of him and took him to the church where she dropped him on the stoop and simply climbed back into her car and drove off leaving the boy to the care of the nuns who found him some time later curled up against the building trying to avoid the pouring rain that had started. The nuns took him in and there he remained for several years as no one knew who or where he had come from. The only thing the boy kept through his entire life was the rings and bracelet his grandfather had given him, they had supposedly come from the father he had never met. Time spent with the nuns to his first monster attack (12): Merinus lead a relatively okay life with the nuns. None of them struck him unless he misbehaved. But none showed him any affection either just taught him what he would need to know like the other kids in his bible study and catholic school classes. But the other kids were another matter. They all teased him because he had no mom or dad. He would often skip class because he knew going would mean dealing with the taunts of the other children. And that always earned him a spanking and a promise to return the next day if he didnt go to class. So Merinus dealt with the taunts and the teasing and the nuns strict guidance. He grew up quiet and reserved after the lifestyle he had been grown in. He never cried and never fought with the other kids only let his anger simmer and boil inside his body. The nuns liked him because he was obedient and never stepped out of line. But soon the Sister who taught Merinus' bible study came down ill and they had to call in a nun from another church to teach the children. This new woman was old and one would describe her as almost a crone or witch. She was a mean woman and was active with her ruler on misbehaving children. Merinus in particular recieved brutality from the nun despite being so quiet and reserved. She found every minor infraction she could to punish him on. This only caused him to receed further into himself. All of this happened over the span of eight years the new nun having come right after his 12th birthday. One day after bible study the rude nun pulled him outside for something. When they got outside she started yelling at him and Merinus couldnt help but finally snap and yell back. Something about his voice made the woman smile. And slowly she started to change before his eyes, her body elongating and turning into a half machine half woman. She reached for him with a clawed hand but he dodged it and took off running terrified. The chase ran on for 7 blocks before Merinus finally escaped her by ducking into an alley way where she ran right by him his demi-titan odor covered by the scent of an even stronger demi-god scent. As he stumbled out of the alleyway struggling to breath he saw three guys coming up quickly. He wasnt sure why but he felt the urge to run but it was a moment to late and they grabbed him dragging him back into the alley and beating him until he went unconscious. Captivity (12) until finding out about the curse (16): When Merinus reawoke he was in a dark place lying on a mattress. He hurt everywhere one could possibly hurt from the beating he had taken. Next to him lay a plate with some bread on it. Merinus didnt want to eat it but his stomach growled arguing with him so he ate anyways. A voice from the dark asked if he was still hungry and that was when the worst year of his life began. The voice that had spoke and several other men, Merinus lost count, came in and out of his dark hell every other day to do things to the boy and with him. After 3 months he stopped crying and after 6 he stopped resisting. He was never truly bound to the bed anymore and they fed him well with regular food now that he had stopped fighting the assailants. He had shut himself off completely from the world and only focused on surviving. But around 10 months into his captivity he found his rings and charm bracelet on the table back in the dark that he had never dared to venture into. Also on this table was a video camera and several tapes with dates and names on them. He studied the names and remembered their faces letting his hatred and anger fester further. That was when he discovered one of his rings was not like the others. It turned into a short knife like sword and he began to devise a plan. For two more months he endured the torment of being assaulted nearly daily before he put his plan into action. He knew that once a month all of the men would gather upstairs in the building above and come down one at a time to have their way. These days were the hardest to bear. But this time around he had a plan. As the first man came down and the voice told him what was going to happen Merinus' anger finally reached its over boil point and he transformed his ring driving it into the nearly naked mans heart. The voice from the dark yelled for help but it was cut short when Merinus jumped on him and stabbed him too. And so began the massacre of his assaulters. Merinus moved through the house above killing every man and whispering their names one by one as he killed them. As he reached the last room he found a man there whom he stabbed in the throat whispering his name and number. But Merinus was missing one. A man who had not been there. One Bret Sol. Merinus vowed to find him one day and murder him for what he had done. But now was not the time. He quickly changed back in the basement into one of the many outfits his captors had made him wear, this one being a school uniform, and cleaned off all the blood he had on his body. Emerging into the sunlight he took a deep breath and screamed and cried for the first time in nine months. And that was how the Social Services person found him, was sitting on the ground on the opposite side of the street from the bloodpath crying. He explained that his grandma had left him and he wasnt sure how to get home. So they retraced his steps back to the church where they told the person that he had been dropped off unexpectedly 8 years ago and he had vanished a year ago. So the SS person took him to the building where he stayed with her for roughly 3 days before he was placed in a home for 3 years before they finally found his grandmother. In those three years he was once again mistreated often being locked in his room for one thing or another. But he would sneak out the window and venture further and further away trying to escape the place. Each year when trying to escape he would sometimes spot monsters that would follow him. They were usually large golden birds or giant dogs. He would lead them in circles until they finally gave up searching for other prey. The SS woman returned three years later and removed him from the home, now malnurished. The foster parent claimed he refused to eat and Merinus was so withdrawn he didnt bother to argue. Once they reached his grandmothers home in the upper class part of town the woman old him to go and knock with her sure that his grandma would welcome him with open arms. But his grandmother was disgusted when she saw the child instantly recognizing him. She asked the woman why she had brought this brat to her door. The woman explained the situation and his grandmother looked at the boy with disgust. Dragging him inside by one arm she thanked the SS woman in a short tone before slamming the door. Living with Grandmother (16) to leaving to join the CoO (18): Whilst living with his grandmother she would often ignore him never preparing him any food or talking to him in the slightest. So he grew up even more learning to make his own food and take care of himself. His grandmother drank heavily and whenever she would drink Merinus would try to avoid her because if she caught him in her gaze she would scream at him and beat him mercilessly. He lived like that for two years until he finally snapped when he found the note. Hidden away in one of grandfathers old desks Merinus found a letter from his mom. Styx had explained everthing in the letter; the incident, the curse, the rings and bracelet. She even gave a name, one Bret Sol, one of the men who had brutalized Merinus for a year. He snapped when he discovered this and screamed into the air as he vowed he would kill his dad one day, and anyone else who could become like his father. And that included his grandmother who he brutally slew before leaving the house. As he roamed the streets in his anger he got extremely lost until a man approached him asking him odd questions about his life. When Merinus looked at him he felt himself calming considerably and explained his mother and his father and his lifie. The man told him of a group of people who wanted to do nothing more than cleanse the earth under the leadership of their titan parents. And so Merinus allowed himself to be guided to this place where he joined the CoO as a son of Styx. Powers Relationships Category:Characters Category:Champions of Othyrs Category:Children of Styx Category:Male Category:Unknown Anime Model Category:Merinus Category:Sol (Last Name)